The need for practical and affordable devices suitable for muscular toning and body conditioning is a well established one. There are a wide variety of available exercise machines, many of which focus on one conditioning, perhaps a second, related set of muscles conditioning. There are none presently known which are adaptable to provide one platform for the conditioning of two or even three exercises. U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,286, issued Feb. 28, 1995, discloses an elaborate machine which appears to effect two types of muscle conditioning: a scissors' unit for exercising the hands; a leg exercising unit, and a cooperating back rest unit to give a resisting force against the backward movement of the backrest by the legs.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,482 (to Yi F. Hsieh) is directed to a chair based exercise device which permits working the gluteus maximus muscles, the top and back thigh muscles (FIG. 3), the inner thigh abductor muscles (FIG. 4), and outer thigh abductor muscles (FIG. 5).
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a single exercise platform which provides for several types of exercise, all being combined into one portable and readily storable device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sit-down exercise device that in a first mode permits either inner/outer thigh abductors conditioning, and alternately, pectoral muscles (chest muscle) conditioning and rear shoulder toning; respectively, employing dual, specially-configured lever arms.
It is another object of the present invention that with a facile shift of the seat that the device, permits either bench pressing or leg pressing exercises.
It is still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination exercise platform in which the mast component is movable arcuately to provide a resistance force when in the leg-pressing mode or in the bench-pressing mode.
Another object of the intention is to provide a mid-station, attached currently to the rear of the chair, permitting a series of exercises from both a sitting or a standing position using one or more easily attached tensioning bands.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a multiple-role exercise device which can be made portable and compacted for convenient storage when not in use.